


Just Like An Old Married Couple

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An astute observer can see what’s between Apollo and Starbuck during a night on <i>The Rising Star.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like An Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 4, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 5, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 631  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The perfumes of the crowd closed in on me as I watched the hotshots of the Fleet. Starbuck was playing single-handed pyramid, Apollo sitting beside him looking nervous.

Silks swirled and jewelry sparkled in _The Rising Star’s_ chancery as excited crowds enjoyed their pleasures, rare as they were.

It was interesting to observe people, especially these two.

Starbuck was a master wagerer, I’d give him that. He knew exactly how to play a hand and the dealer. Even when he lost, he didn’t get upset. Gaming was in his blood.

Now, Apollo, on the other hand, was not a wagerer, at least not of cubits. He took crazy chances when necessary as a pilot, but that was defending the Fleet, not his purse.

Apollo was nervous because a lot of his money was riding on this current bet.

“Um, Star…”

“Relax, buddy, my system’s foolproof.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Hey, last time was an aberration.”

“Last time we went home early, tapped out.”

“Yeah, but home was even more fun.”

That was interesting. Sure, buddies helped other buddies out at the chancery tables, but this was pooling their cubits like…

…an old married couple.

The revelation was startling. Apollo and Starbuck? Wow.

“Star…”

“Now, ‘Pol, don’t get all knotted up.” Starbuck patted Apollo’s hand.

The dealer was coolly professional, dealing out the cards and ready for the big reveal. All observers were holding their collective breath, waiting for her to flip over the card.

“Half-capstone.” She smiled slightly. “Starbuck…winner.”

Applause rolled around the crowd that had gathered around the single-handed pyramid table. Starbuck preened while Apollo looked relieved, briefly resting a hand on his companion’s arm.

Starbuck raked in the pile of gleaming cubits, an unlit fumerello stuck between his teeth. He immediately placed half of the cubits on the betting board, Apollo nervous again. He had good reason. Even the famous Starbuck Luck didn’t always last forever.

“Quarter-capstone. Starbuck…winner.”

Apollo smiled in relief, Starbuck’s smile that of a confident winner. More people attached themselves to the crowd surrounding the table. Starbuck on a run was always a thing of beauty.

“Oh, what the frak, let’s go all in.” Starbuck pushed the entire pile of cubits onto the board.

“Um, Star…”

“Relax, ‘Pol. You trust me, right?”

Apollo looked at his wingman. He trusted Starbuck with his life almost on a daily basis, but his money…?

He sighed. “Yes, I trust you.”

If possible, Starbuck’s smile grew even brighter. He revealed his cards.

“Full pyramid,” said the dealer. She picked up her card. “Half-pyramid. Starbuck…winner.”

Whoops and applause greeted the news. Starbuck gathered in the cubits.

“Not all in this time,” Apollo insisted.

“’Pol…”

“Listen, buddy, I staked you. You lose it all and Boxey goes without shoes.”

Starbuck laughed at the idle threat, but he only bet half of his winnings.

“Three-quarters pyramid.” The dealer turned over her card. “Full pyramid. The house wins.”

Groans of disappointment erupted..

Starbuck played a few more hands, still coming out ahead, but a good wagerer knew when to quit when he’s ahead of the game. The crowd began to drift away.

“Can we _please_ have dinner now?” Apollo asked.

“Sure. I’ll pay.”

“Very generous, considering half of that’s mine.”

Starbuck smirked and put his arm around Apollo’s shoulders as they headed for the restaurant.

Why didn’t everyone else see it?

Sure, pet names and intimate touches and pooling money can just mean a close friendship, but the touches were a little _too_ intimate for just friends. Not to mention what underlay the tones of voice and what showed in their eyes when they thought no one was looking.

And Apollo, stern Strike Captain, allowing Starbuck total control of his money and their entire evening?

Just like an old married couple.


End file.
